Kitten
, (episode 242), (cat), (human), , , (human) | wordplay = | alias = Ms. Furbottom, Neko | age = | gender = Female | species = Cat | born = | occupation =Giroro's Pet |name = Kitten}} , known as Ms. Furbottom in the Funimation dub, is a female kitten that lives in Giroro's tent. Physical Appearance She is a small pale pink kitten with amber eyes. Character Kitten was a stray cat that was taken in by Giroro. She grows very close to Giroro and eventually develops a crush on him. Giroro is rather affectionate to her and lets her stay with him, sometimes also feeding and playing with her. She continually makes cameos next to Giroro, usually in brief scenes. However, because of Giroro's affection for Natsumi, Kitten becomes jealous of Natsumi and becomes dismissive of her, showing aggression if Natsumi gets too close, much to Natsumi's confusion. However, it seems Kitten is more mad that Natsumi does not notice Giroro's affection and, in one incident, attempts to set them up together. Relationships * Giroro - crush * Natsumi Hinata - 'love rival' Transformations Kitten, in some episodes, is transformed into a human by the We can make everyone alive gun. The design of her human form is different between the anime and the manga. In the manga, Neko does not have a cat tail, while in the anime, she does not have cat ears. In this form she resembles Cammy from Street Fighter with her hair and clothing. Trivia *Because of being love rivals with Natsumi, she hates her. In the manga when Kitten was turned into a human (because of the "Animals Into Soldiers Gun"), she called Natsumi a dumb broad. *She seems to really like seaweed. *In the manga, she wears a collar with a pine cone instead of tags. In the anime, Giroro also gives her the pine cone (a failed gift for Natsumi) but it is never seen again. *In the original Funimation script, Kitten was called Mister Furbottom. * It is unknown if Kitten has a real owner. *In episode 347-A, Kitten's temperament when being lent to Orara is 'Universal Love'. *She might be similar to Weebo from the 1997 movie "Flubber" as both are companions to the male protagonist, both have a crush on them, and both take human form as well. Gallery tumblr_ma3wyzESaW1rufukbo1_500.png tumblr_ma3x1lXreZ1rufukbo1_500.png char_9970.jpg Neko.png Giroro and Ms.Furrbotom.png Hello.png I love me some seaweed.png Kitten close-up.png Kitten hissing.png Meowmeowmeow.png Miss.Furrbotom top view.png Neko in the rain.png|Neko before Giroro found her. Neko's eyes human form.png Shes worried about Giroaldo.png Kitten as she appears in the 4th Movie.png Neko is human too.jpg Ms Furrbotom and Giroro playing Catch.png Kero March plus Koneko.png|Koneko and the Keroro Platoon 02+Giroro+depressed.jpg Ms. Furrbottom finally appears.png Miss Furrbotom curiously.png Miss Furrbotom is a thief.jpg Picture day.png Miss Furrbotom human.png Kana with Neko.png|Kana and Neko. Keroro gunso 13 box spine.jpg Keroro Special Miracle pack cover.jpg|Kitten on the cover of the Keroro Special Miracle Pack. Giroro sulking.png Miss Furrbotom here's Giroro's screams.png Neko and the animal turner gun.png Neko and the Reverse Animal Gun.png Nya hi.jpg A cute extra poster included in the season 7.jpg Kitten wants to eat the dolphin so get outta here now.png Whos that.jpg Characters of Keroro Gunso.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Animal Category:Manga series Category:Anime series Category:Pekoponian Category:Giroro Category:Keroro Flash Series